Adventure with my wife
by DiscoPants
Summary: Its a Akari x Gill sequal to How I met Akari. It turns out Akari isn't just a happy hyper farmer o.O Rated M for sex, Language, violence... You know the whole rated R thing  D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note & Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon, it belongs to Natsume... This is a sequal to How I Married Akari**

* * *

Gills P.O.V

It's been a week since I married my love Akari. Everything is perfect right now; me sitting on the couch sipping some tomato juice my lovely wife had made for me, nice upgrade to gorgeous style, my wife packing

things in her suitcase...Wait? Packing suitcase?

"Akari whats going on?" I called out to her trying to snap her out of whatever it is shes thinking of.

"Gill no time to waste we got to go right now!" Akari cried out as she pack up things I don't even know she have; a pistol, lazer, some kind of ink, a buterfly knife, night vision goggles, and bunch of crazy looking

technology.

"Akari whats going on?"I ask panicking.

"We have to go to Sunny Island right now for hide out and I'll explain to you when we are safe"She groan..

"Um o.k I'll go get my things then" as I walk toward thr drawer to grab some cloths I thought to myself, what kind of lame ass name is that "Sunny Island".. Its sounds worse than waffle town. I sort of hold in my

laugh since things are serious right now.

"You ready?" Akari ask as I walk down stairs, I look at her and nod. Then suddenly she knock on the wall, and the wall itself show a plate of numbers out. She type in some number and our house suddenly

start moving, as if an earth quake have started.

"Gill we got five minute to get out of the house before everything shut down!" Akari yelled as we grab our belong and runs out the house afterward. After we g out of the house, some kind of metal with fake painting

like our house pop out of the ground covering our house making it look normal as if nothing happen. Akari hugs her barn animal and kiss them good bye, and she grab her horse held out her hands waiting for me to

grab on and hop on. I suddenly snap out of my thought and climb on. We made our way to the Brownie Ranch, Akari ask to cain and hanna to watch after the farm animal while we're away becuase of urgent

business. Then we go back on the horse and gallop away to Waffle Town.

"What are we doing now?" I feel like an idiot asking that, but I honestly have no idea whats going on to begin with.

"We are going to ask your father and Elli to take over and watch the town while we're gone.." she murmur and look down as if she going to cry.

"..." I rub her back trying to comfort her, I really suck at comforting her. We finally stop at the own square and got off the horse running into the town hall. I just watch her as she does all the talking.. I feel like shes

wearing the pants and that kind of pissed me off a bit, I would do all tha talkng and everything if I knew what the hell is going on.

"Bye, I'll miss you" Elli hugs Akari looking worry.

"Me too" Akari hugs back and waving to them as she slightly elbow my side giving me a hint to wave goodbye, and so I did.

"Lets go" she said forcing on a smile as we walk to the dock, getting on Pascal's boat and heading to Sunny Island. Akari grab on to my arm looking worry. Danmit why does she have to be so cute when she's sad? I

groan to myself and put my arms around her waist pulling her closer, She close her eyes and I guess she fells asleep. So I carry her back to the passenger room and put her on the bed. She look like an angel when

she sleeping I thought to myself as I give her a kiss on her forehead and lay down next to her. Whatever is going on I know that it wont be good news for a fact, since Whats been happening today. I close my eyes

and sleep approaches me quickly.

* * *

**DiscoPants**: Yaaay! Hows thats? I was talking to my friend when suddenly this weird idea pop in my head and I just gotta write it out somewhere some how =P Gill:Hey you! *pop out from harvest moon world* why did you make it look like

Akari's wearing the pants in the relation ship? *grab DiscoPants colar*

**DiscoPants**:*Hits Gill* Bad Gill D: You get your chance.. Probally one or twice *snicker* Gill: Why you little *stranggles DiscoPants*

**DiscoPants**: You call yourself a gentlemen and you treat girls like this? DD:

**Gil**l:You're a girll? I thought you're just a boy short for his age *blush*

**DiscoPants**: *speachless* O: *Shove Gill back to his dimention and put on busines face* Aniway, thankyou for reading the first chapter, I hope you give me you're review (kindly) and stay tune for the next chapter! *bows and fade out*


	2. Authors Noteblabering

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys sorry for the bad spelling and all the weird stuff I miss.. If you are looking for how I met Akari  you won't find it because I'm thinking of Working on my wizard one till half way and maybe try to finish How I met Akari and upload it at once =D. Sorry if I'm weird ^^;; I tend to work things backward (like writing a sequal to the unfinished/not yet upload series) o.O; So yes I will try to finish wizard x hikari It'll take a while since I'm also looking for a job to pay off college books D: I shouldn't write one in the beginning but I couldn't help myself I enjoy these too much xD... Anyway write me a review and message of your thought and thou _shall be reward with... Pocky?_**


End file.
